


[Eruri] 《入团之初》

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无悔的插入设定下，利威尔入团之初和分队长OOXX的故事，写给利威尔2014年生贺文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Eruri] 《入团之初》

利威尔加入调查兵团之初，就一心想着要完成任务，找到艾尔文手里的文件。

某次伊莎贝尔嚷嚷着：“大哥，你酒量好，不如去把艾尔文那个家伙给灌醉了，彻底搜上一遍。”

“艾尔文看起来似乎想和你亲近，我觉得可行。”法兰想了想说，“但是要小心，这人深不见底。”

于是，利威尔就在某天夜里，拎着两瓶烈酒，敲响了艾尔文的房门。

艾尔文看见来人有点惊讶：“这么晚了，找我有事？”

利威尔拎着手里的酒瓶晃晃：“找你一起喝几杯，要看你有没有兴趣？”

起初两人边喝边聊，艾尔文提起调查兵团的训练情况趣闻轶事。利威尔也会不痛不痒地说起一些地下街的现状，关于自己怎么来到地上的则只字未提。

等到几杯下肚后，艾尔文恰好聊到墙外的地形，于是站起来摇摇晃晃地往书架走，想去拿地图。

利威尔看艾尔文已经有些醉，便起身扶了他一把，本想把艾尔文弄回桌子继续喝酒，喝醉为止。没想到艾尔文重心不稳带着利威尔一起倒向一边，顺势就把利威尔压到了墙上。

利威尔此时就夹在艾尔文和墙壁之间，他不能判断艾尔文是真醉还是装醉，还在犹豫要不要给他一拳。

艾尔文低头看利威尔，脸上挂着当初在追捕利威尔时一样的笑，看得利威尔心里发毛。

“今天不会只是来找我喝酒聊天的吧？”

“你什么意思？”

“要喝酒有的是机会，你大半夜来我房间，难道没有别的目？”

利威尔心中一凛，手心微微出汗，莫非被他知道了我们加入调查兵团的真正原因，这种情况下是不是要杀他灭口，然后和伊莎贝尔法兰他们连夜逃走。利威尔内心紧张，表面却强作镇定：“你觉得我有什么目的？”

艾尔文却不马上回答，只是微笑地看着里利威尔，隔了一会儿才缓缓地说：“不是想和我上床，就是想从我这里找点什么东西，你说我猜的对吗？”

利威尔已经可以确认艾尔文是在装醉，他觉得法兰说的没错，艾尔文这人很危险深不见底。利威尔完全可以一拳招呼上去，然后说你误会了，我只是找你喝酒。短短的一瞬间，利威尔已经心念电转，从杀了他到睡了他想出了很多种解决方案。

艾尔文没有任何行动，如同他一贯奉行的战略，挖坑让对方跳，他只是目光灼灼地盯着利威尔。

利威尔懂得这个火热的眼神，那是他小时候第一次好不容易弄到红茶和茶具时候一样眼神。

最终利威尔说服自己我对他其实没什么兴趣，只是将计就计而已，他舔了舔嘴唇，将手指插入艾尔文的头发，另一只手抓住了艾尔文的衣领。

艾尔文得到了默许，便弯腰吻住了利威尔，利威尔掂起脚，搂住艾尔文的脖子吻回去。

这个吻弥漫着烈酒的味道，艾尔文先用舌头缓慢的舔利威尔的嘴唇，然后轻轻的探入利威尔口腔内，撬开他的牙齿，有节奏地绕着利威尔的舌尖，画圈似的舔吻。

利威尔完全忘了自己还是个有点洁癖的人，艾尔文的吻远没有他的微笑让人觉得恶心。确切的说艾尔文的吻技其实还不错。利威尔也不甘示弱，用舌头把艾尔文的舌头推回去，同时轻轻吮吸艾尔文的嘴唇。

两人手上也都没闲着，互相扯对方的衣服。这点上调查兵团的捆绑装就占了很大的优势，当艾尔文把利威尔从背心到衬衫完全脱掉再到裤子都退下来一半时。利威尔刚刚解开了艾尔文胸前所有的扣子皮带以及腰带。

所以等到艾尔文动手帮利威尔撸了一段时间后，利威尔才刚刚解开艾尔文的裤子。艾尔文右手照顾利威尔的性器，左手拇指绕着利威尔胸前的敏感点打圈。

随着高潮一阵阵的袭来，利威尔虽然想一门心思集中在攻陷艾尔文的胯部，却心有余力不足。他此时还贴在墙壁上，虽然抓着艾尔文的性器上下套弄，主要精力却被艾尔文的手给吸引走了，技巧真他妈的不错。

待到利威尔到达高潮发出一声低吼时，艾尔文抬起左手整个捂住了利威尔的嘴。

“怎么，你还怕被人听见。”利威尔射完之后，有点腿软，扶着艾尔文的身体借力。

“如果你不怕被人听见。”艾尔文贴近利威尔说，“我可以让你叫到明天说不了话。”

“那也是我把你草到明天下不了床。”利威尔看见艾尔文右手掌上的那一片白浊，一下子气焰就消失了一半，毕竟是他先被艾尔文给弄射的。

“去床上接着来？”艾尔文擦去手上的液体。

“你床单什么时候换的？”

“两天前。”

利威尔坐在床上，看着艾尔文把衣服裤子一件件脱了挂在衣架上或者椅背上。

利威尔觉得他应该想的是要找的文件。看起来并不在那堆衣服里面，那文件到底藏在哪里。或者这个时候应该找借口溜走，否则这个趋势怎么看都是要被艾尔文给上了的。但他实际想的确实是艾尔文身材还不错，胸肌捏起来一定手感很好。

艾尔文脱完衣服走到床边，揉着利威尔的后脑勺吻上了他的唇，边吮吸他嘴里的空气边把他压倒在床上。这个湿嗒嗒的吻让利威尔不得不暂时把任务放一边，专心应付眼前的状况。至于怎么应付，当然是把插在艾尔文头发里的双手挪到他的胸部揉捏起来。

艾尔文很有绅士风度的用左手肘支撑起自己的体重，放开利威尔的唇，吮吸他的脖子同时，右手开始上下套弄利威尔的性器。

利威尔用尚存的一点理智把艾尔文推开，用一个他认为比较凶狠的眼神瞪视道：“不要在看得到的地方留下痕迹。”

而在艾尔文看来，身下的人刚刚经历了一次高潮，此时被吻得有点脸红气喘，外加被摸得很舒服的样子实在不具有任何威胁性，不过艾尔文还是选择尊重他的意愿：“不在看得见的地方留下痕迹吗？这个简单。”

“当然，你躺平让我上就更好……啊……你干嘛？”

艾尔文向下舔吻利威尔的胸口，用舌头绕着他的敏感处打圈，舔得利威尔一阵痒，扭动着避开。

“怎么？不喜欢？”

“有这个功夫不如直接舔我下面吧，分队长。”

“还真是个毫无情趣的男人啊。还是说你喜欢简单粗暴的性爱？”艾尔文停下了手上的动作，抬起利威尔的腰在他身下垫了一个枕头。他倒了一点润滑油，用沾了润滑油的中指在利威尔的后穴入口处打圈，时而用力碾压一下。

艾尔文给了利威尔足够的时间思考是否要拒绝，当他看出利威尔似乎没有拒绝的打算时，艾尔文才俯身下去含住了利威尔的性器。

利威尔此时只能抓着艾尔文的头发，下身的快感不断涌上来的同时，他清楚的知道身上的这个男人需要的回报是什么。真是讽刺，就像当初这个男人可以把赤裸裸的胁迫说成交易。在他的价值观里，恐怕任何事情甚至连性爱也是一种交易。

利威尔感觉一阵射精感袭来，他向前挺动了身体，他想被艾尔文更深地含住吸吮。然而艾尔文却就在这个时候将中指探入了他的身体。

“F*ck。”利威尔低声咒骂，心想在这个男人那里还真是没有付出就没有收获啊。

艾尔文手上的动作可以说是相当温和，缓慢地向内旋转推进，在利威尔收紧肌肉时，艾尔文会停下动作，甚至向外退出一些让他适应，即使每次都很快又会不容置疑地再次插入到比上一次更深的位置。

艾尔文抬头道：“你要是觉得疼随时可以说。”

换来的却是利威尔不满地抓着艾尔文的头发，把自己的性器重新放入他嘴里。

利威尔非常清楚艾尔文这个人，表面喜欢伪装温和，内心强势为达目的不择手段。觉得疼随时可以说，我说了你就躺平让我干你还是怎样？当初他单膝跪在利威尔面前威胁他加入调查兵团就是这个调调。

艾尔文退出了中指，又加了一根手指一起探入。这种胀痛感让利威尔皱了皱眉头，他报复性地抓住艾尔文的头发，强按住艾尔文的头，操弄他的嘴巴。

纵使如此，艾尔文还是可以游刃有余地保持自己的节奏，两根手指缓慢的抽插，等到利威尔稍微适应的时候，艾尔文又加了一根手指。

利威尔倒抽了一口冷气，这种程度的疼痛放在别的部位对他而言根本不算什么，但此时他只希望艾尔文能快点结束这种无休无止的折磨。

然而艾尔文还是一丝不苟的完成了足够的扩张和前戏。

“可以了，艾尔文。”

“利威尔，我绝不会让你因为我的原因，受伤无法参加训练。”

“嘁——”

就在利威尔的耐心要被消磨殆尽之前，艾尔文总算退出了手指。利威尔对天发誓，如果这是艾尔文敢多废话一句争得他的同意，他一定会毫不留情地给他一拳。

但是艾尔文只是架起利威尔的双腿，笑着说了一句：“放轻松，我要进来了。”

紧接着利威尔就被一阵更强烈的痛感侵袭了，他抓着身下的床单，头上冒着冷汗。

艾尔文起初只是将性器的一半插入，等到利威尔适应了才缓缓退出，几次抽插后再探入到更深的位置，直到整根没入。

艾尔文做每个动作时，都在观察着利威尔。他痛苦时会紧紧地皱着眉头，抓着床单或是枕头，甚至疼地直冒冷汗时也不愿意示弱喊痛。这让艾尔文生出一种奇妙而矛盾的感情，一方面想折磨他到哭叫求饶，另一方面却想温柔地对待他，让他爽翻。

渐渐的利威尔适应了最初的痛苦之后，慢慢开始感受到了爽，尤其是当艾尔文戳到某一点时，利威尔几乎叫出了声音。

“原来在这个位置吗？”艾尔文当然不会放过这个宝贵的情报，保持同一个姿势和角度反复抽插。同时伸手抚弄利威尔的昂扬的性器。

利威尔极力克制，但在一阵高过一阵快感袭来之时，还是没有忍住发出了一声呻吟。但是意识到这一点的利威尔马上用手捂住嘴巴，防止自己叫出声来。

这种动作艾尔文眼中简直不能更戳中萌点。艾尔文停住下身的动作，俯身上来拉开利威尔的手吻住他。在两人的唇齿间，艾尔文低声说道：“我想听你叫出声音来，利威尔。”

于是在接下来的整个过程中，利威尔陆续发出了诸如“艾尔文——你这个混蛋——你怎么还没射——”之类的伴随着嗯嗯啊啊的低沉的呻吟。

艾尔文在高潮即将来临前一刻退出来，尽数射在了利威尔的腹部和胸部，同时手上有技巧的来了几下让利威尔也同时达到了高潮。他躺在利威尔身边和他温存了片刻，就去找了毛巾用温水帮利威尔擦拭干净身上的液体。

连续两次射精之后的疲惫感很快涌了上来，利威尔知道他这时候应该去找那份文件，但他最终还是背对着艾尔文睡着了。

艾尔文看着利威尔睡觉都有点戒备的样子，替他感到有点惋惜，带着美味的烈酒主动上门来，最后非但没有找到想要的东西，还赔了夫人又折兵把自己的身体给搭上了。看来当初让那个贵族误会自己有这样一份文件真是赚大了。

艾尔文心情很好的躺在边上，看来要让利威尔完全信任他还需要一段时间。在此之前，把这个坑挖大一点，让猎物无法逃脱。或者找个合适的机会让利威尔对他死心塌地，艾尔文对自己的游说能力还是有那么点自信。不管怎样，有机会先带他看看墙外的世界，他会有不一样的感受。

 

END


End file.
